


everything she (never dared to) dream of

by AgenderCombeferre



Series: summer drabbles [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderCombeferre/pseuds/AgenderCombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.</p></blockquote>





	everything she (never dared to) dream of

      Annabeth had honestly never felt more at home in someone else’s house.

     When she went back to her father’s house for the first time since the war, she hadn’t even thought of what that meant. Being near New Rome, being able to go through her last two years of high school in semi-peace, and doing so with Piper.

     Sure, she knew Piper lived in California with her father, but she hadn’t thought about it in terms of little moments like this, of walking from classes together, of eating meals in a place that wasn’t the Argo II’s mess hall, of studying together.

     Annabeth had complained for _years_ about the quality of mortal schools, and now to go to New Rome and find education tailored to the demigod experience...it was half infuriating and half _amazing._ She had of course contacted Chiron right away about setting up a Greek equivalent of not-quite summer school, but a tutoring programme to help the younger kids build up support systems and techniques that might make their experience in the American Educational system less of a walk through Hades and more of an acceptable agony.

     But in this moment, even with a stack of architectural textbooks she’d borrowed from the public library, Annabeth found it very hard to focus on her studies, her mind deciding it would rather ponder other things; such as the thousands of combinations of colour in Piper’s eyes, all of the ways the sunlight brought out different shades of brown in her hair, and all of Piper's faces. She thought of the obvious ones, the just-woke-up bleary eyed Piper who was too precious for this world, the concentrated Piper who was going to finish this project because _if I can stop goddesses single-handedly I can handle an English project,_ and, of course, the Piper who didn’t catch Annabeth’s stolen glances.

     They were currently supposed to be studying, but it was more of Annabeth sprawled across Piper’s bed, Piper next to her messing with her long blonde hair. Annabeth didn’t mind, it was enjoyable to have someone to be around who wasn’t expecting her to be brilliant all the time, someone who understood that sometimes Annabeth just had to read. For hours.

     Annabeth leaned her book onto her stomach,  looked up to find Piper looking back, an unfocused but dreamy look on her face. In the soft afternoon sunlight ,against the different shades of blue that covered Piper’s walls, Annabeth could swear to herself that not even Olympus, not even Piper’s mother Aphrodite could compare to Piper’s beauty. Of course, she could never say it aloud, for fear of Aphrodite killing her, but here in this bed, in this moment...beautiful.

      As her thoughts turned this way, Annabeth saw Piper’s attention seem to flood back to her, her many-coloured eyes blinking a few times before she seemed to realise that she was staring, and Annabeth was staring in return.

     “Oh, uh - sorry about - I didn’t mean to - “ Now, this was rare. Piper wasn’t often flustered, over Annabeth much less. Annabeth had seen Piper eating raw cookie dough in her underwear and a hello kitty tank top, completely shameless, but one look and she was stuttering like - like what?

     Like she had been caught for the first time doing something she’d been doing all the while.

     Like she’d seen the way Annabeth was looking at _her_ and maybe understood.

     Like she was in love.

     “No, it’s,” Annabeth sat up, looking Piper in the eye properly. She saw a question in Piper’s eyes, one that she wasn’t sure how to answer with words. “It’s fine.”

     Annabeth was a reader. She believed in the power of words, of choosing words carefully and with consideration because the wrong combination could mean sometihng entirely different than what one was trying to get across.

     But here, in this moment, in this bed, there wasn’t a single combination of words that could articulate what she had said with a swift movement, a hand on a shoulder, her lips on Piper’s lips.

     A sigh and a very messy kiss later, the later more due to the two’s inability to keep a smile off of their faces, Piper and Annabeth were face to face, breahting heavily and unable to take their eyes off of the other, not that they would have wanted to. Piper’s hand found Annabeth’s, threaded their fingers together. The two didn’t move much, they actually went back to exactly what they had been doing before, only closer, and with their hands intertwined and their glances not stolen, but shared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.


End file.
